This invention relates generally to directional control valves and more particularly it relates to a control valve preferably for controlling a pneumatic load, having a housing defining two load ports, a pressure port, a control port and an axially movable control piston.
In conventional directional control valves of this type having two load ports, a flow return or venting port is assigned to each load port. The disadvantages of such known structure is a relative complexity of the design and an increased length.